epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Superman vs Goku
My second fan-made ERB. Would love some constructive criticism and stuff. Battle of the comic book superheroes, west vs east! DC Comics superhero of the titular series, Superman, and Shonen Jump superhero of the Dragon Ball series, Goku, battle to see which side, Eastern Japanese Mangas or Western American Comics, comes out on top. EpicLLOYD as Superman Ray William Johnson as Goku Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xpu7zuIEuO8 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY GOKU VS SUPERMAAAAAN BEGIN! (Starts at 0:24) Goku: I'll knock your ass back to Smallville! Show me what you got! You call yourself Clark Kent? Well, you'll get owned by Kakarot! You can shoot lasers from your eyes? I'll Kamehameha your ass! Your whole world's an idiot! You hide your secret with glasses! I was trained by a master! You grew up alone Bring the whole Justice League! I'll take you all on my own You can kiss my Dragon Balls in your Fortress of Solitude tonight Because my raps are like your Kryptonite Superman: Hop back on your cloud and go up, up, and away, kid I influenced heroes alike while you were ripped off by Sonic I've been a hero since birth. I'm known all around the world I don't even need superpowers to get my girl A rap battle for you is perfect since you never shut up in your fights I'll knock you out before you can even feel the Sun's light Son, they call me the Man of Steel for a reason Your show is just pathetic. I prefer the Team Four Stars version Goku: You think MY show is bad? Have you even seen your movies, Clark? I've gotten better and longer adventures than any of your nonsensical arcs You're just like Piccolo, and you're damn well getting played I've got my own kids! When's the last time you got laid? Superman: The last time I got laid? Just ask Lois Lane Your Toddlers and Tiaras girlfriend is just insane You can turn into a monkey? Pretty piss poor, man Even if I go crazy, you'll still call me Superman WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAAAAAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Goku Superman SUPERMAN: Greetings, human. You may know me as Superman. My birth name is Kal-El and my adopted, human name is Clark Kent. I began my adventures in 1938, first appearing in Action Comics #1. I am the star of the comic book series Superman, later remade as The Man of Steel, a nickname of mine as I'm nearly invincible, unless I'm exposed to Kryptonite. Speaking of Kryptonite, I was born on the dying planet Krypton, where my parents shot me out in a rocket as a baby so I'd survive as the last of my race. Some parents, huh? I landed in Smallville, Kansas, where I was adopted and raised by two farmers. Being exposed to the 'yellow sun' in the solar system is what gave me my superhuman powers such as flight and laser eyes. I became a reporter alongside my love interest Lois Lane, as well as Superman to fight crime, especially Lex Luthor. GOKU: Hey there! I'm Son Goku, a Saiyan from the series Dragon Ball! My birth name was Kakarot, but I was adopted as Son Goku by Grandpa Gohan. My series began as a manga, published in 1984, then later made into an anime in 1986! You know, I was actually sent off from Planet Vegeta destined to destroy Earth, but I never did. Instead, I saved it multiple times! Oops! I journeyed on a quest to collect seven objects known as the Dragon Balls. I teamed up with many people like Bulma, Krillin, Picollo, Master Roshi, Vegeta, and more! I also trained at this awesome school called Turtle School, where I learned my signature move, the Kamehameha wave! Years later, I married the love of my life, Chi-Chi, and we had two kids, Gohan and Goten. Oh, and I died a lot, haha! Category:Blog posts